It is customary when transporting or storage skis to bind them securely together in bottom-to-bottom relationship so as to protect the edges and soft bottom surfaces of the skis from accidental damage. According to the prior art, this can be accomplished in various ways. By far the most popular way has been simply to secure a strap of leather or fabric around the skis, either with or without a spacer between the skis, the strap typically having a buckle or other clasp which permits the strap to be adjustably secured around the skis at or near the tips and tails thereof. An alternative ski tie comprises a pre-formed plastic clip having flexible peripheral edges into which the skis are snapped.
Still another approach to securing skis together is described in the United States Pat. No. 2,469,604 to Lynn. In that patent a ski retaining device is described comprising a block of resilient material such as rubber having a long flat metal pin imbedded therein with an enlarged head protruding from one edge of the block. In addition, a strap of flexible material such as rubber is secured to an opposite edge of the block with portions projecting in opposite directions, each portion being stretchable over one ski in a pair of skis disposed in bottom-to-bottom relationship. The ends of the flexible strap are provided with holes whereby they may be forced over the enlarged head of the pin, one at a time, to provide a secure assembly in which the two skis are bound together, the bottoms being held apart by the spacer block.